


Torn to Pieces

by W3R3W0LFSkin



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/M, Origin Story, Swearing, Young, Young Love, several pop culture references, teen Don becomes an edgelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W3R3W0LFSkin/pseuds/W3R3W0LFSkin
Summary: What was the Donbot's past like? Why does he act the way he does now? How did he meet Fanny for the first time? Those answers will probably and most definitely be answered in this story.
Relationships: Donbot/Fanny





	Torn to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, this is what baby Don would look like: https://www.deviantart.com/parakeetsntriangles/art/im-just-a-kid-and-life-is-a-nightmare-844217359  
> I'm not very good at drawing babies but this was the best I could go for.

Harvey Smith, a robot with a serious attitude and head of the Robot Mafia (before his son came into existence, that is) of the 2960's. People would cower in fear in his presence, possibly because he would almost never show anyone any piece of mercy. It wasn't until he had encountered the light of his life, Laurie. For a while, Laurie got used to the fact that she was dating a mobster, but Harvey didn't mind either. Several years later, the two got engaged, and Laurie was accepted into her husband's family.

-

One evening, the couple had enjoyed dinner at a fancy restaurant. They chatted and laughed at each others stories. That's when Laurie went silent for a bit.

"Laurie, darling," Harvey spoke quietly. "What's the matter?"

"I've been thinking about something, but I'm not sure if you would agree with me," Laurie responded nervously.

"Don't worry, honey," Harvey cooed. "You can tell me whatever's worryin' you, and I won't get upset."

Laurie took a deep breath and prepared for what she was going to say.

"I want to have a kid," she spoke sternly.

Harvey just sat there, drink in his hand, and eyes wide open from what he had heard. He immediately gulped down the wine in his mouth before he said anything.

My fucking god! Harvey thought for a moment. She isn't kidding, isn't she!?

"Ya know," Harvey chuckled nervously. "Raising a child don't sound like a bad idea."

"Of course!" Laurie said excitedly, but then she looked down at the table for a moment. "It's just that... it kind of gets lonely with just the two of us around."

"I know how that feels," Harvey responded quietly.

Harvey then held his wife's hand and looked straight in her eyes

"But it's okay," he smiled. "I'm going to be the best dad you ever saw."

-

It took a couple months for Harvey and Laurie to prepare for their baby, and even Harvey gathered up the courage to do the nasty with Laurie. On September 15, 2970, Laurie had successfully delivered her son. Since she was alone in her newborn son's room, Laurie had told Harvey to join her.

"Oh, Harv," Laurie said quietly. "Isn't he adorable?"

While the baby had mostly inherited his dad's genetics, the only genetics the baby shared with his mother were their pastel green eyes and green coloration.

"We haven't named him yet..." Harvey said. "How about Don?"

"That isn't too bad," Laurie agreed. "I kind of like it."

Both Laurie and Harvey loved Don, and hopefully, Don would grow up to love them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Harvey Smith and Laurie (images of them coming soon) are characters created by me.


End file.
